Goście
W zakładce "Goście" można sprawdzić odblokowanych uczestników przyjęcia, którzy pojawią się lub nie. Zależy to od powodzenia mailowej rozmowy, składającej się z trzech części. W każdej należy poprawnie odpowiedzieć na pytanie potencjalnego gościa. * Gdy odpowiemy źle na pierwszy mail, obrażamy gościa przez co ten nie jest zainteresowany przyjęciem. Przy jego wiadomościach pojawia się napis "porażka". * Podczas gdy odpowiemy poprawnie na pierwsze pytanie, po upływie określonego czasu pojawia się kolejna wiadomość. * Po odpowiedzeniu poprawnie na jedno pytanie gość może nie przyjść na przyjęcie lub odmówić uczestnictwa. * Po poprawnych co najmniej dwóch odpowiedziach gość jest zainteresowany przyjęciem i jest wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że pojawi się jedenastego dnia. * Gdy gracz odpowie poprawnie na wszystkie wiadomości gość przychodzi na przyjęcie, a jako bonus odblokowujemy poszczególne rozmowy, za które otrzymać możemy klepsydrę, i krótkie wiadomości na temat uczestnika. * Gdy gracz zwleka z odpowidzią zbyt długo pojawia sie napis "Time Out" co oznacza, że zignorowaliśmy potencjalnego gościa i nie pojawi się on na przyjęciu. Odpowiedzi na emaile (Casual & Deep Story) 1. Allergy Research Center (@allergy) * Cat allergy Poprawna * Beef and seaweed soup Poprawna * I might be allergic to guests not attending the party. Poprawna 2. Women Artists Representative (@artwomen) * Monet Poprawna * The Louvre Poprawna * Cantabile Poprawna 3. Love Commenter (@badcomment) * 1.0.0.1 Poprawna * I’ll look forward to your next video! Poprawna * Report them. Poprawna 4. Banker (@banker) * 100% interest rate Poprawna * Swiss bank. Poprawna * $1.2 million all in cash. Poprawna 5. Barista Association (@barista) * Arabica coffee! Poprawna * Drip brewing. Poprawna * Italian Poprawna 6. Lady of Bracelets (@bracelet) * Don’t worry! Poprawna * Lock U Up Silver Bracelet. Poprawna * Claw machines at the mall. Poprawna 7. Cat Hotel (@cathotel) * Cat buffet. Poprawna * How about people putting on a show? Poprawna * Cat limousine! Poprawna 8. People Affectionate Towards Cats (@catlover) * Head meow! Poprawna * Odd eye meow! Poprawna * Crystal litter. Poprawna 9. Cat Shelter (@catprotect) * Of course! Poprawna * Give them food and wait. Poprawna * Social media sites. Poprawna 10. Chef RamG (@chef) * 3 cups, chef Poprawna * You mix as if you’re cutting, chef. Poprawna * 20 minutes Poprawna 11. Cherry Farm (@cherryfarm) * Green. Poprawna * Poke it out with a straw! Poprawna * Diamond Poprawna 12. VFC (Fried Chicken) (@chicken) * I saw it onYoutube! Poprawna * The face of a generous looking granfa… I mean, you , the owner! Poprawna * Cheese is the way of the world! Poprawna 13. National Freeze University Tuition (@college) * Noon. Poprawna * Yellow and black. Poprawna * Candlelight. Poprawna 14. LOLOL Championship Host (@creamroll) * The rock band Imagine Mythical Creatures Poprawna * Limited edition title change ticket Poprawna * Create a banner of the winner. Poprawna 15. The Cultured Citizens Association (@culture) * Borborry~ Poprawna * It is Verragamo Poprawna * Flower bed of pretty boys Poprawna 16. Angre Kim (@designer) * Hawk Pose Poprawna * Shiny White Poprawna * Silk underwear with scarf Poprawna 17. Detective Sherlocking (@detective) * I know the vanished seven treasure islands. Poprawna * Yoosung’s LOLOL exploration Poprawna * Jaehee Poprawna 18. Doctor Lee (@doclee) * The seal is unlocked!!! Poprawna * Black Poprawna * The rise of the fire dragon slumbering within the eyes!!! Poprawna 19. Youngest College Students (@education) * There’s this person called Jaehee…. Poprawna * Games with soda as prizes. Poprawna * It’s because you’re too smart. Poprawna 20. Cry Only (@emotion) * I wanted to help you. Poprawna * I want to go see a movie, but I don’t have anyone to go with. What do I do? Poprawna * I really hope you come to our party. Poprawna 21. Floppy Disk Collector (@floppy) * A rainbow colored floppy disk model. Poprawna * Windows 8.1 3711 disks. Poprawna * Obtain a limited edition cassette tape and hide it. Poprawna 22. Finance Expert (@frank) * All to the bank! Poprawna * Bank passbook Poprawna * We split it up. Poprawna 23. Generic Fan Club (@genfanclub) * Jumin’s cat Poprawna * Jalapeno’s Photobook Poprawna * Zen’s underwear Poprawna 24. God (@god) * Wow! Amazing that I get to talk to God! Poprawna * I am your daughter. Poprawna * I think you’ll walk into the party room like a normal person. Poprawna 25. Golf Company (@golf) * Driver shape. Poprawna * Shoes that dry quickly. Poprawna * Leather that does not wear out. Poprawna 26. Hackers Chasing Hackers (@hacker) * Lucky Kim (whispers) Poprawna * He’s an oldie, 80 years old. Poprawna * Not Grandma! Grandmother! Poprawna 27. Homeless Rescue Team (@homeless) * Lots of people with warm hearts! Poprawna ' * Rice, soup, green salad, backed salmon, fried eggs 'Poprawna * Sell Small Issue Magazine Poprawna 28. Doctors with Conscience (@hospital) * Hippocratic oath. Poprawna * Request exam results. Poprawna * Comparing several hospitals Poprawna 29. Pious Sons (@hyoja) * Filial Piety Poprawna * Confucius Poprawna * Be healthy. Poprawna 30. Indies Independent Games Organization (@indie) * How about Scheam? Poprawna * Nameless Poprawna * Why don’t you participate in a game convention? Poprawna 31. Keyboard Research Facility (@keyboard) * Ergonomics. Poprawna * ctrl + c Poprawna * Movie Poprawna 32. Driver Kim (@kim) * Compete with your son. Poprawna * Drifting. Poprawna * Car from when you were young Pong! Poprawna 33. Lamb Skewers (@lame) * Call the police! Poprawna * Say hello! Poprawna * I think you’ll give them a kick in the butt. Poprawna 34. LOLOL Association (@lolol) * Dia. [Poprawna] * Of course lol [Poprawna] * Play LOLOL together. [Poprawna] 35. LOLOL Guild Officer (@lololguilde) * Headset Poprawna * Focus on balance Poprawna * Blood Dragon Poprawna 36. Longcat (@longcat) ' * Meowmeow, 'Poprawna * Miumiumi! Poprawna * Nyannyan! Poprawna 37. Wedding Planner (@marc) * Bae screen wedding Poprawna * Tripter Tript invitations Poprawna * Use screenshot function! Poprawna 38. Tiaranol (@medicine) * Maybe… maybe… Diamond Pharmaceuticals…? Poprawna * It’s Diamond Pharmaceuticals. Poprawna * Diamond Pharmaceuticals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poprawna 39. Mummy (@mira) * Pink bandage. Poprawna * Coffin with lace all around Poprawna * Life size marble statue of Pharaoh Poprawna 40. Modeling Agency Representative (@model) * Of course. Poprawna * The chance to discover a gem! Poprawna * Your face reflected on thy eyes. Poprawna 41. CEO of BIC Pens (@monnami) * The best of all pens in the nation, BIK. Poprawna * “Sear the end with a lighter.” Poprawna * Classic is best Poprawna 42. Men of Monogamy (@monogamy) * Personalized framed cross-stitch. Poprawna * Buy her handcuffs. Poprawna * Give her a bouquet of jasmine. Poprawna 43. Fair Film Festival Committee (@movie) * A film about the environment Poprawna * Realism. Poprawna * Cannes, Venice, Berlin Poprawna 44. Commercial Musical Supporters (@musical) * Zen. Poprawna * This production of “The Red Pepper Was So Hot” Poprawna * Get the help of college student. Poprawna 45. Mr. Choi (@naming) * Luciel Poprawna * name Poprawna * Jihae Poprawna 46. Narcissist Clinic (@narcissist) * Treatment of getting locked up in a room of mirrors. Poprawna * He takes a lot of selfies. Poprawna * Lake Na Poprawna 47. Netizen (B1ack*Cat) (@netizen) * Yes, there is injustice going on so please come to our party and help us! Poprawna * There’s no story of a magical girl who’s not violent. Poprawna * It’s cool… Completely suits you Poprawna 48. Lady of the Workbaskets (@niddle) * Green Poprawna * Long enough to do well with my eyes closed! Poprawna * Get a camel through the eye of a needle. Poprawna 49. Christmas Nolan (@nolam) * Baleman Poprawna * Onthestellar Poprawna * Leonardo Dicappucino Poprawna 50. Oil Prince (@oil) * Fancy party! Lots of parking space!! Poprawna * Of course! Poprawna * Bald Poprawna 51. Students Living Alone (@oneroomer) * To the freezer! Poprawna * Bubblewrap on the window. Poprawna * Fried rice. Poprawna 52. Making Pancakes Cats Can Eat Committee (@pancake) * Silvervine Poprawna * Salmon fish sauce Poprawna * Fish – shape Poprawna 53. Fair Reporters Association (@press) * Netizens Poprawna * A law must be implemented that protect reporters. Poprawna * I cannot tell you that. Poprawna 54. Coffee Roastery Association (@roastery) * Antigua. Poprawna * Whole beans. Poprawna * 15 days. Poprawna 55. Romance Novel Company (@romance) * Of course! Poprawna * You One and Only Top Star Poprawna * Kiss! Poprawna 56. Rui (@rui) * It’s an extravagant and elegant party. Poprawna * I recommend you take the Olymbus X20. Poprawna * I recommend you take the heavy professional Ganon camera. Poprawna 57. Assistant Human Rights Committee (@secretary) * He is very practical. Poprawna * More than enough. Poprawna * Just your normal attire. Poprawna 58. Smartphone Addiction Prevention (@smartphone) * First. Leave the phone in the living rom and go to your room. Poprawna * Leave the battery only half charged. Poprawna * Popcorn brain. Poprawna 59. Quit Smoking Support (@smoker) * A man’s word is his bond! Poprawna * You’re girlfriend will love that! Poprawna * You’ll be useless if you give up now. Poprawna 60. Forever Alone Association (@solo) * Hi, I’m Youngsoo. I got your number through Chulsoo. Poprawna * Wear a watch! Poprawna * Asking is not a challenge but a confirmation. Poprawna 61. Meteor Study Club (@star) * Memories of my first kiss✩ Poprawna * I want to eat it! Poprawna * I have to make a wish! Poprawna 62. Stock Know-it-all (@stock) * Tell them to invest in stocks. Poprawna * Not losing all your money. Poprawna * Chief Assistant Jaehee Kang. Poprawna 63. Tetris Champion (@tetris) * Of course! Poprawna * Stick. Poprawna * At the party! Poprawna 64. TOEIC (@toeic) * Everyone has small feet. Poprawna * Chinese. Poprawna * Nimtendo. Poprawna 65. Tom (@tom) * Call the zoo! Poprawna * Stock prices of peach drinks going up. Poprawna * It means your grades! Two Fs!! Poprawna 66. Drop the Beat (@tradition) * whoopee~~beat the drums~~ Poprawna * Whoopee Poprawna * oh my dear sun~~lay your dear passion on us. Poprawna 67. Matchmaker of Love (@uranai) * So much time! Poprawna * C&R Director Poprawna * Old man under the moon Poprawna 68. Wine Owners (@wineowner) * Red wine! Poprawna * Ice wine. Poprawna * Jumin Poprawna 69. Upcoming Writers Association (@writer) * Art organizations will be joining. Poprawna * XOXO forever ur lovely #1 star✩ Poprawna * Flies off to space. Poprawna 70. Wrong Majors (@wrongmajor) * What are you interested in these days? Poprawna * Who said it’s too late? Poprawna * Convince your parents. Poprawna Odpowiedzi na emaile (Another Story) 1''' '''BetaGo (@betago) * Behind the cheerleaders Poprawna * Waiting List Poprawna * Idol Concert Poprawna 2. Wonhee Ju (@bodyguard) * Check names and invitations Poprawna * Play with Elizabeth the 3rd Poprawna * Next to Mr Han Poprawna 3. Backpack Monster (@bpmonster) * experienced electric shock Poprawna * don’t miss this opportunity Poprawna * what’s wrong with that? Poprawna 4. Richkid Na (@chickendelivery) * 1200-1400 won Poprawna * push the stop button Poprawna * Goshiwon Poprawna 5. C Language( @clanguage) * Hello, World! Poprawna * D Ritchie Poprawna * trust the programmer Poprawna 6. Fairy of Cleaning (@cleaningfairy) * some sort of machine Poprawna * this is getting embarrassing Poprawna * spy training school Poprawna 7. Conqueror of Costumes (@costume) * never played main hero with gorgeous clothes Poprawna * player mentality +10 Poprawna * costume contest Poprawna 8. Ahddub (@curryfactory) * Indian curry Poprawna * masala Poprawna * vindaloo curry Poprawna 9. Smug (@darkdragon) * I think it’s cool! Of course you can! Poprawna * Smug, the light and hope of adolescent conceit! Poprawna * Dark dragon is the symbol of strength Poprawna 10. Database (@database) * name Poprawna * Yoosung Kim Poprawna * Not Yet Settled Poprawna 11. Early Adopter Rapid Han (@earlyadapter) * drone Poprawna * wireless earphones Poprawna * crowdfunding website Poprawna 12. Lovelyglasses Choi (@eyeglasses) * Long distance glasses Poprawna * Blue-light blocking glasses Poprawna * Heart-shaped glasses Poprawna 13. Doctor Silence Lee (@familydoctor) * …. Poprawna * …. Poprawna * …. Poprawna 14. Head Fitness Trainer (@gymleader) * chicken breast Poprawna * squat Poprawna * treadmill Poprawna 15. Hair Designer Scissorhandler (@hairdesigner) * Afro hairstyle Poprawna * Afro hairstyle Poprawna * yes Poprawna 16. @housekeeper * The agency Poprawna * Silence is gold Poprawna * Absence of licence for caretaking Poprawna 17. Ice Cream Store Manager (@icecreamseller) * rice flavour Poprawna * coffee Poprawna * scoop in a flower shape Poprawna 18. Team Leader of C&R Intelligence Unit (@infodeptleader) * _ _ _ _ / . _ _ _ _ / . _ _ _ _ / . _ _ _ _ Poprawna * _ . / _ _ _ Poprawna * . / . _ . . / . . / _ _ . . / . _ / _ . . . / . / _ / . . . . / _ / . . . . / . / . . . _ _ / . _ . / _ . . Poprawna 19. Baleman (@installation) * shoot a bat-shaped light into the sky Poprawna * because you’re nocturnal Poprawna * Robinboy Poprawna 20. Ferman, the insurance planner of Calculus Insurance (@insurance) * Terms Poprawna * Ineligibility of marriage due to job Poprawna * Cochlea Insurance Poprawna 21. Hobo Kap (@internetcafe) * buffet Poprawna * researcher of residential environments Poprawna * PvP Poprawna 22. Invisible Man (@invisible) * H20 Poprawna * KCN Poprawna * behind your back Poprawna 23. Michelangelly (@michelangeli) * Sistine Chapel Poprawna * Pieta Poprawna * Last Judgment Poprawna 24. Rice-cake-loving poet (@legendarypoet) * Cake made of rice cakes Poprawna * And Undone I Find the Mass of the Plate Poprawna * We also have rice bowls Poprawna 25. Dr. Metallystrong Han (@neuropsychiatry) * Freud Poprawna * dreams Poprawna * schizophrenia Poprawna 26. Hyunwoo Lee (@normal) * rich enough to full the swimming pool with money! Poprawna * celebrities Poprawna * have you ever met a hacker? Poprawna 27. @pluto * No I won’t! Poprawna * Hades Poprawna * Kerberos Poprawna 28. Mr. Pillow Love (@pillowlove) * Edvard Munch Poprawna * Don’t let go of your blanket! Poprawna * We have a thin blanket for you. Poprawna 29. Rhythm Game Master (@prorhythmist) * Slick, dope, lit music Poprawna * Nailart to train fingertips Poprawna * Racing Rhythm Game Poprawna 30. Politics Lee (@politics) * Voting for elections! Poprawna * National Sovereignty Poprawna * Antarctica Poprawna 31. Master of Ready-Made Meals (@retortfoodmaster) * 3 mins Poprawna * pizza cheese Poprawna * no you don’t have to stick to the suggested time Poprawna 32. Best Reviewer (@reviewer) * Credibility Poprawna * Because you’re too lazy to explain Poprawna * Cosmetics Poprawna 33. Santa Claus (@mrsanta) ' * Three moles behind the ear of Rudolph 'Poprawna * It’s the colour you like! Poprawna * be family Poprawna 34. Satellite (@satellite) * Saint Dogs Poprawna * the flesh of an astronaut Poprawna * satellite Poprawna 35. @udon * Yes I want to eat you! Poprawna * stir-fried noodles Poprawna * emphasise the health Poprawna 36. @vampire * carry blood packs Poprawna * house in the city Poprawna * pair of modern and chic suits Poprawna 37. Mr. Ticktock (@watchmaster) * bezel Poprawna * 24 and 2 Poprawna * recover lost love Poprawna 38. Knight of the Light (@whitehacker) * Strike first! Poprawna * Unknown Poprawna * Anonymous Poprawna 39. Cheolsoo (@youth) * Night owl Poprawna * Read for self-improvement Poprawna * Health management Poprawna ' ' ''' Postacie '''Rui @rui Fotograf z Południowej Afryki. Przyjaciel V. Zakochał się w półnagich zdjęciach Zen'a i zaczął uważać go za swoją muzę. Plotka głosi, że jest właścicielem strony fanklubu Zen'a. Romance @romance Przeciętnie wyglądająca pisarka romansów. Plotka głosi, że rozwiązuje włosy i staje się kimś innym, gdy jej wyobraźnia eksploduje. LOLOL @lolol Gdy nie gra w gry jest jak niewinny baranek. brak Culture @culture Stowarzyszenie Obywateli Kultury to organizacja, która ma wygórowane wymagania dotyczące nowych członków. brak Bracelet @bracelet Legendarna kobieta, która zdobyła fortunę na sprzedawaniu bransoletek. Wciąż jest bardzo nieśmiała z powodu traumatycznego dzieciństwa. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Rfa Kategoria:Główna historia __BEZSPISU__